1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of hydrogen-rich gas from a feedstock containing dimethyl-ether (DME) and/or methanol (MeOH) by adiabatic catalytic steam reforming in presence of an oxygen containing atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from EP-A-0 761 942 and EP-A-0 754 649 to reform DME to hydrogen and carbon monoxide rich gases in presence of solid acid catalysts. The reactions proceeding during steam reforming of DME are: EQU CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.3 +H.sub.2 O.revreaction.2CH.sub.3 OH (1) EQU 2CH.sub.3 OH+2H.sub.2 O.revreaction.CO.sub.2 +6H.sub.2 (2) EQU CO.sub.2 +H.sub.2 .revreaction.CO+H.sub.2 O (3)
The above reactions are endothermic and require heat for reasonable reactions rates. By the process described in the above EP-A-0 761 942 heat is supplied by hot exhaust gas from a gas turbine. It is further known from WO 98/18572 to catalytically hydrolyse DME with steam in heat conducting relationship with the exothermic water-gas shift reaction.